bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Antispec
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bug Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:69.232.201.31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:57, August 22, 2011 Hey, by K-leb25 Nice to see another contributer! The thing is, there are a lot of things that I write down, and then you edit it to something that really wasn't needed. When you edited Living Room, you said Gun Balls' bullets knockback. They do not! Only in BHQ do they knockback...I'm pretty sure. If possible, would you mind not editing any hero pages. I'm currently working on them all and I don't want someone to change them after my hard work. Don't worry, I'm not trying to annoy you. Antispec 19:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC)I must have been mistaken about the Gun Balls, but I'll take your word (I won't write on the heroes pages, I usually don't anyways). Cool, thanks! Keep on editing the map pages, cause I'm not into them at the moment. I don't even think the Sink map is on the wiki. You should see whether it is and edit it. -- 23:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm K-leb25, I just haven't logged in. You should probably also check out a blog done by Maxdookee. He used to edit on this sight (hasn;t done anything in ages though) and in that time, he created two blogs: What's Your Least Favourite Default Hero and What's You Favourite Hero. Both have only about 3 or 4 votes, so I would love to have as many poeple as possible vote to get a good overall feel. K-leb25 07:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Since the new BH update promised by FM, I'll probably get back into The Bug Heroes Wiki. I'm wondering if we could even rename it to Foursaken Media Wiki and have all their games on. I won't be as active as I was WAY back then when I actually was, because I now Minecraft and am also doing stuff on the Custom Bionicle Wiki (by the way, do you like bionicles). Thanks for telling me about the news :) K-leb25 09:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Bionicles? Sadly, no, but I have heard of them via commercials and classmates. Minecraft? I would love to, but I don't own the full version, just cracked (I'm so embarrassed). And renaming this wiki to Foursaken Media Wiki is a great idea, but you have to ask Ayjona or something and we'll have to do a whole lot of work. Oh and, your welcome of telling you :D. Antispec 21:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I know I need Ayjona's permission but HE'S...NEVER...ON. I don't know when the last time he was on was, but last time I remember, he ownly did the simplest of edits. K-leb25 07:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) What you up to? Haven't seen you edit much in a while. I thought you were fairly active. I might just be being impatient, but have you gotten into the phase where you're bored with editing here? K-leb25 00:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry K-Leb, I'm really busy with school and other games now ^__^" Also, due to my general lack of permission to use the iDevice, I only have a limited time to play Bug Heroes now, unless it's the weekend. I also can't figure out what to edit, so I'm pretty sure I'm done here. 00:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and this is Antispec, just not logged. School? Where do you live?! School ended a week ago in Brisbane, Queensland. Anyway, sorry to hear that. But I do reckon there is quite a lot of editing to do. K-leb25 09:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Apparently I live in North America. You're lucky to have no school, btw xD Well, we don't have much contributors besides ourselves to help us on Quests, Hero Abilities, and other things we're lacking. And plus, I don't have much information on me; like I said, I don't use the iDevice much anymore. Is school over for you yet? Unless...you just have a quick break for Christmas and that's it. Because you guys up there have the massive holiday in Summer. Queenslanders also have a large Summer Break, it's just that Christmas apparantly is in Summer as well down here. So we just call the first half of the holiday the Christmas Holidays. So yeah are you still in school? Btw, you need to sign off your username in that message you wrote on Tuna fish123's talk page. K-leb25 22:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I did have a 2 week winter break, but it's done already. Anyways, I've got the same condition as you before, I'm simply bored of Bug Heroes now. Tried all of the maps, turrets, heros, etc. And Crab, for me, was a huge letdown. I mean, most of his abilities were just renamed copies of other heroes, but his bazooka was prettyyy cool. Antispec 00:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't really mind re-hashed abilities. I don't get why everyone complains because a couple abilities are essentially the same as other heroes'. I mean, some of those abilities are really good for Crab even if they're re-used. I also reckon he has a lot unique abilities, more than the re-hashed ones. K-leb25 06:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Need Something to edit, do you? Just check out the Community Corner. You can see it to the right when you are on "Wiki Activity." Stuff that in ''italics ''are finished. Mainly the turrets need stats. Not any "they have high damage and good price." I want a separate section with official stats (how much each upgrade costs, damage, what is upgraded with each upgrade, etc.). Thanks for asking :). Good to see someone who wants to contribute more. K-leb25 07:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, about that...Sorry but, I seriously don't know if I can tell the values of the damage. I mean, it's not Bug Heroes Quest. Real sorry about that. Antispec 03:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) You're a Very Good User You are really good. You use correct grammar, nice information, you're kind and do the job right. Do you wanna be promoted to Admin? I really need an admin buddy cause the others (which is about one) have all been off line for about half a year. I also thought it would keep you editing here. Please answer :) K-leb25 07:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! It would be really great if I was promoted to admin, but I really don't come on here often, aside from the constant emails I get from comments and edits. I'll get back to BH so that I can provide more info, if I manage to get some free time from homework. Antispec 09:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) There you are. You're an admin now. Seeing that I've been admin longer, please don't feel like you overpower me. Anything you do that I don't like, I can easily undo. However don't feel scared to debate with me about why I did something that you don't like. K-leb25 00:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not going to go crazy with power; I have my own sense of honor. Also, I do like the new background! Antispec 02:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC)